degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Free Fallin' (2)
Free Fallin' (2) is the fifteenth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 4, 2007 in Canada and on July 6, 2007 in the United States. Summary Paige's life at Banting is becoming a not-so-heavenly trip. It's drama after drama after drama. One by one she is failing grades, dealing with issues about the dorm fire, and even more panic attacks. Instead of letting her friends or someone know how she feels, she bottles it all up and throws it in the sea waiting for it to just go away. Darcy and Peter start dating after Darcy gives into Peter's advances. Main Plot With her degree in jeopardy thanks to her failing grades, and the little issue of a dramatic dorm fire, Paige develops a recurring panic attack at the mere mention of all things Banting. She slinks home to Toronto with her tail between her legs - but nobody can know the truth about what happened. Despite rising panic attacks and friends who just might understand, Paige is committed to keeping her secret - no matter what. Sub Plot Meanwhile Darcy gives in to Peter's advances, and the pair start dating. Trivia= *This episode marks the beginning of Darcy and Peter's relationship. *This episode marks Paige's departure from Banting. *This is Marco's final appearance without Ellie Nash until the Season 9 episode Heart Like Mine (1). |-| Gallery= Sdsa545.jpg Sd5646.jpg Sd3453.jpg Deg615 09.jpg Deg615 08.jpg Deg615 07.jpg Deg615 05.jpg Deg615 04.jpg Deg615 03.jpg Cvc454.jpg Asd3435.jpg 435345.jpg 74576.jpg 5435.jpg 213fd.jpg 65fgf.jpg Jkkj.jpg 890.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-2.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-1.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-6.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-3.jpg FreeFallinpt 2-5.jpg Degrassi TNG S06E15 avi4085.jpg Degrassi the next generation s06e15 free fallin part 2 dvd 0002.jpg Degrassi the next generation s06e15 free fallin part 2 dvd 0005.jpg Degrassi the next generation s06e15 free fallin part 2 dvd 0000.jpg 45463.png 45356.png 01 (9).jpg 03 (1)(.jpg 04 (9).jpg 08 (6).jpg 645645f.jpg Tumblr m7iqi27tMb1qc1tpr.jpg 645645f.JPG 8uuuiouio.png Tumblr m7vz110Z7r1qc1tpr.jpg Kevin434.jpg Kevin53543.jpg DarcyPeterParcyPhoto3.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Nicholas Carella as Kevin *Lara Jean Chorostecki as Molly *Susan Cuthbert as Rose Michalchuk *Brooke Johnson as Professor Janes *Aaron Kyte as Guy *Paul Miller as Troy Stone *Matt Steinberg as Admissions officer *Genelle Williams as Carla Carlisle Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *'Alex': (to Paige after she shows up at The Dot) What are you doing here? Either you're in Toronto mid-week or this ain't root beer. |-| Featured music= *''"Hey Hey"'' by Julia Othmer *''"Waiting For June"'' by B'ehl *''"Anyone But You"'' by Adamo Ruggiero & Lauren Collins - Heard while Marco and Paige are singing Karaoke. |-| Links= *Watch Free Fallin' on YouTube *Watch Free Fallin' (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes